The whole world stops
by Music of the wind
Summary: Buffy is on patrol and she finds a baby. Against Giles' wishes she keeps it to raise herself. How will she handle being a sister, a slayer and a mom?
1. Anna Joyce Summers

_Anna Joyce Summers_

_Buffy was on patrol with Angel when she heard a small cry coming from the bushes. Angel went to stop her, but she pushed forward. "That's not a vampire or a demon. It's a baby."_

_Angel followed behind her. "Buffy, what are the odds that a child would be out in the woods alone? It's a trap. Now, let's go back to the others, Giles will know what to do. Buffy…."_

_Buffy didn't listen to a word he said. By the time he had called her name she was already in the clearing. Sure enough, there, wrapped in a bundle of blankets, was a tiny baby. Buffy's heart leapt into her throat as she rushed over. Gently, she scooped up the wailing baby, and held it to her chest._

_Meanwhile Angel went to let Giles and the others know about Buffy bringing back a child. Giles put his head in his hands. "This isn't good…"_

_Willow looked up from a book she was reading with a panicked look on her face. "What's not good? Is Buffy hurt?"_

_Xander spoke up. "I don't think there is anything dangerous or wrong about a baby. So Buffy needs a few nights off of patrol, training, and slaying. I don't see any harm in it. It might be good for her. Scratch that, it will be good for her. She's too much slayer not enough Buffy lately."_

_Willow smiled "Buffy is going to have a baby? This is great! We have to help her pick out names, buy baby clothes, and let's not forget, taking care of the baby. This is going to be so much fun! Why are you all looking at me like I've grown three heads? I'm happy for Buffy. Yeah, I can't have a baby of my own, but I'm really happy for Buffy."_

_Xander covered his mouth with his hand trying not to laugh "Willow, Buffy isn't having a baby she found a baby. I'm sure we'll still be able to help though. Buffy can't raise a child all by herself. So where is Tara tonight? Didn't you two have plans?"_

_Willow frowned. "We did, but she is sick. She caught that nasty stomach flu. The poor girl was puking her guts out all day. She told me to make sure you guys had the research under control. I suspect she just didn't want me to get sick. I'll have to make her some soup."_

_Just then Buffy came into the library carrying the child. She quietly walked over to Giles as to not disturb the sleeping infant. Giles opened his mouth to say something but Buffy cut him off. "I'm keeping her. Her name is Anna Joyce Summers. I thought I'd name her after mom. Keep mom's memory alive somehow. She is so precious…"_

_Xander sighed and put his arm around Buffy. "She probably already has a name Buff. Was there a note? She had to have something with her when you found her. No self respecting parent would leave their child alone without a reason. Check her blanket, I'm sure there is something there."_

_Buffy handed the baby to Xander while she looked in the folds of the blanket. Once she had checked every crease and fold in the blanket four times she reached for the baby. "No letter, no card, no nothing. It's like her parents just abandoned her."_

_Almost as if she could sense Buffy's stress, the baby began to squirm and reach for her. Willow smiled as Xander handed Buffy the baby. "Look, she already loves you. It's like she know she's safe with you. She couldn't be more right."_

_Buffy smiled down at the child. "Shh. Anna, go back to sleep. I've got you. I'll never let you go."_

_Later, when Buffy returned home, Dawn was awake waiting for her. When she saw the baby in her sister's arms she asked. "So, are you babysitting for someone at work?"_

_Buffy smiled. "No Dawn. I was patrolling tonight and found this sweetheart alone. It's like her parents just abandoned her. I'm going to be her mother now."_

_Dawn grumbled. "So what, saving the world is just going to take a backseat? I've got news for you, vampires and demons aren't going to wait while you play mommy!"_

_Buffy gently set Anna down and walked over to her sister. She smiled sadly at Dawn and shook her head. "That's not what I was thinking. I'm never going to let them hurt you. She needed me. I'm going to take care of both of you. Now, come and meet your new niece. Anna this is your Aunt Dawn."_

_Baby Anna gurgled happily and then gave a small yawn. Dawn shyly asked. "Buffy, can I put her to bed?"_

_Buffy then put her head in her hands. "Oh fiddlesticks! I forgot I don't have a crib. Where is she going to sleep? I wasn't thinking about any of the details. I just said I was going to keep her. Dawn, I hate to ask, but could you please sleep on the couch? It won't be for too long, just until I can get Anna a crib."_

_Dawn smiled. "No problem. She can sleep in my bed. Just make sure you put pillows around the edges so she doesn't fall off. Goodnight Buffy."_

_Dawn carried Anna upstairs and cleared off her bed so there was a safe place for the baby to sleep. Then she carefully laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead. Anna yawned again and grabbed Dawn's finger. Dawn smiled. "You are really cute, you know that? My sister and I will take care of you. Don't worry, you are safe now."_

_After Dawn was sure that Anna was asleep, and wouldn't roll off the bed she went downstairs. Buffy gave her sister a hug. "Thanks for being so understanding. I know having a baby in the house is a big change. It means a lot that you support me taking care of her. Giles looked like he wanted me to take her back. Do you really think I can be a mom, a guardian, and the slayer? I don't want Giles to think I'm slacking off. However, I can't very well just leave Anna alone. She looks like she's barely three months old. She needs me. On the other hand, I have to protect you. What if I'm a bad mom?"_

_Dawn lifted her sister's chin so she had to look at her. "You won't be. You are already a great sister. I'll help take care of her when you go to work and patrol. I'm sure I can do homework while she's taking a nap. I know you can do this Buffy."_


	2. The most important thing

The most important thing

The next morning Buffy awoke to the sound of crying. She stretched and tried to put the events of last night together. Then she heard Dawn cooing, "It's okay, Anna. You are such a pretty baby. Yes, you are. Are you wet? Is that what you are trying to tell me? I'll fix it. Shh. I'll make it better."

Then Buffy rushed out into the hall. She remembered finding a baby on patrol last night and bringing it home with her. She called to her younger sister. "Dawn, how is she? Did she sleep alright? Bring her downstairs and get ready for school. I'll worry about giving her a bottle and getting her dressed."

Dawn did as she was told. Anna gurgled and cooed when she caught sight of Buffy. Buffy smiled but then her smile faded. "Oh crap! I'll have to call Xander. We don't have bottles, formula, or diapers. How did you change her, Dawn?"

Dawn answered, "The diapers for that live parenting baby work just fine. I just put one of those on her. We should get real diapers though."

After Dawn was at school Buffy called Xander and he answered on the third ring. "Buffy, why are you calling so early? Is Dawn ok?"

Buffy laughed. "Yeah Dawn is fine. I have a rather stupid question slash favor to ask you. Could you please go to the store and get bottles, formula, diapers, and a crib? When I brought Anna home last night I wasn't focused on the little details. I only cared about making her safe."

Xander sighed. "I'll be over in about half an hour with the stuff. Is she doing alright? Do you need someone to watch her while you are in class? I can take one day off work."

Buffy started to answer Xander when Anna began to cry. Buffy quickly picked her up and bounced her on her hip. While still bouncing Anna she answered, "That would be nice. Thanks Xander. I'll see you when you get here."

An hour later Xander was sitting on the couch holding baby Anna in his arms. Anya sat next to him. She reached out a hand and timidly stroked the baby's cheeks. Xander smiled. "You can hold her if you want. I'm going to go get those baby toys out of the car. She'll really like that teddy bear."

Anya took Anna from Xander and held her gently to her chest. Before Xander left she asked, "How could anyone leave such a sweetie all alone? Xander, I just don't understand."

Xander put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok. Do you want to feed her?"

Anya nodded and Xander handed her the bottle. Then he went to go get the toys out of Anya's car. While Xander was away Anya held the bottle to Anna's lips. Softly she began to sing, "La Lu, La Lu, oh my little star sweeper I'll sweep the star dust for you. La Lu, La Lu, little soft fluffy sleeper here comes a pink cloud for you. La Lu, La, Lu, little wandering angel fold up your wings close your eyes. La Lu, La Lu, let love be your keeper. La Lu, La Lu, La, La, Lu."

When Xander came back into the house with several bags full of toys he was happy to see Anna sound asleep in his girlfriend's arms. Quietly he walked over to them. "Buffy mentioned it took awhile to get her to sleep last night. How did you do it?"

Anya smiled. "I don't know. There is just something about this that feels so right. Its like all of the darkness in this world fades."

Xander nodded slowly. "I should put her in her cradle. Anya? What's with that look? Come on baby, talk to me."

Anya handed Xander the baby without a word, but that silence spoke volumes. Anya wanted nothing more then to have a baby of her own. Gently Xander stroked his girlfriend's cheek. "Anya, taking care of a baby is a big responsibility. I don't know if either one of us is ready for that. Don't get me wrong… I think you'd be a great mom. It's just the whole saving the world thing… helping Buffy doesn't really leave a lot of extra time… come on honey, don't cry."

Anya snapped, "Shut up! You don't understand! Men will never understand why women act the way they do around babies… Just leave me alone! I'll walk home!"

Xander reached out to grab Anya's hand only to find that their fight had woken up Anna. Xander calmly soothed the baby. "Shh. I'm sorry. Uncle Xander is just a big goof. You are safe. Shh….. Go back to sleep."

Just then Buffy came home. She took one look at the two of them and heard Anna crying. She rushed over as quickly as she could without scaring her. Xander handed her the baby and then turned to Anya. "Honey, sweetheart, I never said we wouldn't try. I love you more then anything. You are my whole world. I know I messed up, but I love you."

Buffy came back into the room after placing Anna in her crib. "Anya, I don't know what happened here. What I do know is that Xander has never been happier then when he is with you. He loves you so much."

Anya opened her mouth and closed it again. Once she could speak she said. "Xander, I'm sorry. I love you too, it's just… taking care of Anna made me see how nice it would be to have a baby of my own. I'm not going to live forever and I don't want to miss out on the chance."

Buffy smiled at her friends. Then she pulled Anya into a hug. "You can take care of Anna anytime you want. And one day, if it is meant to be, you and Xander can have a little one of your own. The important thing is that you have each other now. Love is the most important thing."


End file.
